Proposition irresistible
by kuragari-hime
Summary: Comme je suis grave nulle pour les résumé , je vais pas faire un a vous de découvrir l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila avec une autre fic qui parle encore une fois de **Dray/Mione** ( faut dire queje suis une accro *-* )  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les Nombreuse fautes dedans T_T faut dire que je suis nulle quand sa parle** ortho'** ^^' . Enfin bref vais arreté mon blabla qui sert a rien 

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Drago Malfoy était la sophistication, l'assurance et la réussite incarnées, l'archétype du fils de bonne famille habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait sans même avoir a le demander.  
En bref, résuma mentalement Hermione avec dédain, il représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait.

Elle l'avait remarqué dés son arrivée a la réception qui se tenait dans le plus bel Hôtel de Londre pour fêter la publication de l'autobiographie d'un ancien champion de Quidditch

Le Titre de sa chronique parue le matin même dans la sentinelle de London lui revint a la mémoire : « Surpris avec Fluffy, Drago Malfoy perd Huffy, Se laissera-t-il séduire par Buffy la mangeuse d'hommes ?! » il n'avait pas certainement pas apprécié d'être une fois de plus la cible de son article. Eh bien, il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Elle ne créait pas l'actualité, elle se contentait de la rapporter ; elle n'y pouvait rien si la vie sentimentale agitée de Drago Malfoy était une aubaine pour une chroniqueuse mondaine.

Elle connaissait bien ce genre d'homme qui considère le monde comme son terrain de jeu et part du principe que les autres sont nés pour servir ses intérêts et satisfaire ses caprices. Et pour cause : Drago Malfoy était la version plus jeune de son père biologique.

Voyant l'objet de ses réflexions acerbes venir dans sa direction, elle s'efforce de refouler la nervosité qui s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle ? Elle l'avais deja croisé a maintes reprises à des diners ou des soirées de charité et il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Et quand bien même il voudrait lui parler, elle saurait lui faire comprendre que pour sa part, elle n'avait rien a lui dire. Si la plupart des femmes célibataires de l'Angleterre étaient sous le charme de l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe national au Quidditch devenu directeur de la Division informatique de Malfoy Entreprises, elle-même avait été vaccinée dés sa naissance contre les hommes qui usent et abusent du prestige et des privilèges que leur confèrent leur nom et la taille de leur compte en banque pour séduire les jeunes femmes trop naïves.  
Certes, Malfoy junior était bel homme, admit-elle, in petto en le regardant approcher .Ses cheveux coupés très court avaient la teinte d'un champ de blé caressé par le soleil, ses yeux était d'un bleu acier. Très grand, sans doute plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il avait la musculature d'un athlète..Surement due a tous ses entrainement avant, mais il se mouvait cependant avec la souplesse d'un félin.  
-Tient tient...Hermione Granger...Lance t-il avec sa voix trainante.

Après une courte pause, il ajouta avec mépris :

-Plus connue sous le nom de Mlle-Ragout..

Elle haussa mentalement les épaules. S'il espérait la vexer en sous-entendant que son patronyme n'avait rien de prestigieux, il en serait pour ses frais .Elle avait entendu bien pire depuis qu'elle a commencé sa carrière de chroniqueuse.  
-Je suis Flattée que ta retenu mon vrais nom, vue que a tes yeux les « sangs de bourbes » mérite pas leurs place ici, réplique t'elle sans ciller.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier le nom de celle qui détruit ma vie sociale ?  
Le sourire acide de Drago laisse place à une franche hostilité.

-Mais je suppose que c'est la seule ambition d'une colporteuse de ragots professionnelle.

Hermione se raidit.

-Je suis journaliste, je travail pour la section « Mode et people » de La sentinelle de London, précisa-t-elle avec hauteur.

- « Invention et exagération » conviendrait mieux, railla Drago

S'approchant d'elle a la toucher, il demanda :  
-Ta une raison particulière de mentir à mon sujet ou est-ce seulement un petit plaisir que tu t'accorde pour rompre la monotonie de ton travail ?

-Tous mes articles font l'objet de recherches approfondies et je contrôle toujours soigneusement la fiabilité de mes sources, affirma-t-elle, piquée au vif.

-j'en doute

-Vous référez-vous a ma chronique d'aujourd'hui ?

- A celle-ci comme a celle de la semaine dernière et Merlin sais combien d'autres avant, D'après un de vos racontes Ève Saxon, Huffy comme vous l'avez surnommée, a rompu avec moi.

D'après ce que Hermione avait entendu, Eve ne s'était pas contentée de le quitter, elle l'avait giflé devant une bonne douzaine de personnes. Un photographe de La sentinelle avait pris un magnifique cliché de Drago prenant la jeune femme a bras-le-corps pour l'empêcher de renouveler son geste.

Il osait prétendre que c'était sa faute a elle s'il n'était pas fidèle.

-Eve n'a tout simplement pas accepté que vous batifoliez avec Fluffy.

Surprenant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, Hermione corrigea :

-Je veux dire Cecily, bien sur

-Batifoler ? Les chroniqueurs utilisent un vocabulaire bien désuet de nos jours.

Hermione avait remarqué que leur aparté prolongé commençait à intriguer les autres invités. Elle décida d'abréger cette confrontation pénible avant d'être elle-même l'objet de rumeurs.

-Peu importe mon style, lança-t-elle. Le fait est qu'on vous a photographié en train d'embrasser Cecily devant le King Club.

-Et nous savons tous qu'une image vaut des milliers de mots, ou dans votre cas, un millier de mensonges et d'insinuations.

Le regard noir, Drago ajouta :

-Si vous aviez pris la peine de vous renseigner, vous auriez appris que Cecily m'a totalement pris au dépourvu en m'embrassant.

- A en juger par la manière dont vous la plaquez contre vous sur la photo, cela ne vous as pas déplu, riposta Hermione.

A sa grande satisfaction, elle constat que son interlocuteur ne tentait pas de le contredire et se contentait de se justifier

-Cecily s'est mise dans la tête que sa carrière d'actrice va décoller si on la voit avec moi .Elle m'a embrasser parce qu'elle avait votre paparazzo.

Elle eut un sourire mielleux.

-Dans ce cas , vous devriez mieux mesurer les risque que vous courez a vous afficher avec des actrices en quête de gloire. Ou avec des tops model sans cervelle ou…

Elle réfléchit brièvement avant d'ajouter :

-Il me semble que vous appréciez surtout les filles a papa.

Drago la toisa avec un mépris non déguisé.

-Mon palmarès n'incluant pas de journaliste, je considère que j'ai bon gout.

Elle eut un rire de dérision.

-Vos gouts se limitent à blond platine, blond cendré, blond framboise…

-Vous insinuez que je suis superficiel ?

-c'est le cas, non ?

Drago poussa un soupir théâtral et secoua la tête.

-Si jeune et déjà tellement amère !

Prudente, corrigea Hermione en silence. Une femme célibataire gagnant durement sa vie devait l'être si elle ne voulait pas connaître des graves déceptions. A fortiori si elle était le fruit d'une aventure sans lendemain entre un arriviste financier et une stagiaire naïve. Mais biensur, M. Play-boy Malfoy ignorait tout du quotidien des gens ordinaires.

A voix haute, elle rétorqua :

-Nous autres, journalistes, nous exerçons un métier qui exige beaucoup de réflexion. Cette qualité ne semble pas faire partie de vos critères de sélection d'une petite amie.

-Mes critères ne regardent que moi.

-Pour votre gouverne, sachez que je ne me suis pas contenté d'écrire mon article a partir de la seule photo prise a la sortie de King Club, j'ai appelé Huff…je veux dire Eve, qui m'a informée qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter votre…écart de conduite et qu'elle allait vous quitter.

-Eve veut soigner son image, expliqua Drago. Elle m'a cru quand je lui ai raconté que Cecily m'avait piégé, parce qu'elle sait que les starlettes sont prêtes a tout pour se faire un peu de publicité. Mais elle était obligée de me punir publiquement pour sauver la face.

Hermione eut un sourire triomphal.

-Vous voyez, votre rupture n'est pas de mon fait.

-Bien sûr que si ! vos ragots sèment le désordres dans ma vie privée.

-Vous n'aurez aucun mal a trouver une autre starlette ambitieuse.

Elle claqua des doigts.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, Buffy la mangeuse d'hommes est entre deux proies, en ce moment.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour trouver une nouvelle compagne.

Hermione écarte les mains.

-J'espérais juste élargir vos horizons.

Le visage grimaçant, Drago se pencha sur elle.

-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant a moi ? Est-ce que parce que vous enviez les femmes avec qui je sors ?

-Ne soyez pas stupide !

Il fixa ostensiblement sa main gauche sans alliance puis ses seins qui soulevaient rapidement sous sa robe noire avant de remonter a son visage outragé.

-Vous semblez nerveuse, railla-t-il , Est-ce moi qui vous fais de l'effet ?

-Ma mère m'a appris à me méfier des hommes dans ton genre.

-Ah, nous y voila ! La jeune et brillante journaliste est célibataire parce qu'elle refoule ses pulsions.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

L'audace de ce goujat ! Il ne savait rien de sa vie. Rien du tout.

-Vous vous arrogez le droit de fouiller dans la vie des autres mais la votre ne regarde personne. C'est ca ?

-Ma vie n'a rien d'extraordinaire, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas participé a un match de Quidditch qui s'est soldé par la mort de mon pote.

Drago pâlit. Ses traits prirent la dureté du granit.

-Soyez-en heureuse.

Hermione regrettait déjà ses paroles. Quels que fussent les défauts de Drago Malfoy et l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour les hommes de son espèce, elle n'aurait pas du lui envoyer cet accident tragique a la figure.

Baissant les yeux, elle s'enfuit vers la sortie…

Serrant les poings, Drago suivit Hermione du regard jusqu'as ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-Un problème avec Hermione ?

Sybil LaBreck, chroniqueuse Mondaine pour un autre journal et grande rivale d'Hermione se campa devant lui et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Juste une querelle d'amoureux, répliqua-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

Voyant son interlocutrice écarquiller les yeux, il réalisa qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux.

Agée d'une cinquantaine d'année, Sybil incarnait une Mère Noël des temps modernes, rondelette, toujours affale et gaie et en apparence inoffensive. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour faire parler les gens et déterrer scandales et ragots.

-Mais jusqu'à la semaine dernière vous sortiez avec ce mannequin, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Eve.

Drago s'apprêtait a la détromper lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tenais une occasion inespérée de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce a Hermione.

Se penchant vers Sybil, il chuchota :

-Ma prétendue liaison avec Eve visait à détourner l'attention des médias. Eve bénéficiait d'un peu de publicité et par la même occasion, Hermione et moi avions un peu d'intimité.

-Et samedi soir, Eve vous as giflé parce que vous l'aviez trompée avec Cecily ! Balbutia Sybil. Vous et Hermione… c'est incroyable, jamais je n'aurais pensé…

Drago sourit sous cape en imaginant le titre de la prochaine chronique mondaine de Sybil. « Les amours secrètes de Drago Malfoy et Mlle-ragout ». Hermione serait verte de rage.

-C'était une bonne idée de mettre officiellement un terme a notre prétendue liaison, pour qu'Hermione et moi puissions enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour, non ?

Pour éviter une avalanche de question, il tapota le bras de Sybil et regarda le fond du salon.

-Excusez-moi, Sybil .J'aperçois un ami que je voudrais saluer.

* * *

Voila !! j'espere que vous avez aimé ce 1er chapitre =D  
La suite depend de vous reveiws (=^.^=)  
**  
Bonne journée/soirée**


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis Vraiment désoler pour le retard !! j'avais prévue de posté depuis 2 jours, mais j'ai eu des exams et tout le blabla qui vas avec , du coup j'ai pas pu :/  
Sinon je voulais dire un **G_RAND_** merci Pour : _Littlebeattle_ et Aussi _Dilouille_

** Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Hermione la tête plongée dans des dossiers , des coups se font entendre de sa fenêtre , levant les yeux elle voit un Hibou ,en poussant un soupire d'agacement du fait d'être sorti de ses pensées, elle se leva et ouvre d'un geste sec , La fenêtre ouverte , le hibou vola jusqu'à sa table et laisse tomber un journal pour ensuite sortir sans attendre. Elle s'approche de son canapé et se laisse tomber dessus , en ouvrant le journal , elle ne pu retenir un petit cris , une rencontre avec Voldemort aurait été moins choquante , elle ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux lui montre, pourtant sur la première page , noire sur blanc y'a écrit en grand " Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger file le parfait amour ". En voyant le " Écrit par Sybil LeBreck " , Hermione sent monter en elle une colère sans nom , attrapant son portable en tremblant , elle compose le numéro de Sybil .  
En entendant la voix de cette dernière a l'autre bout du file , elle inspira profondément pour essayer de contrôler sa colère.  
- Sybil..puis-je savoir c'est quoi cette histoire entre moi et Malfoy ?  
- Ah ! c'est toi ma chérie , j'espère que ta adorer mon article. Se moque-t-elle  
-Comment oses-tu dire une chose si...si répugnante sur moi !!! je te pensait plus professionnelle que ca , raconter des mensonges pour gagner ta vie ,c'est tellement pathétique. lance-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage  
- N'importe quoi , chaque article que je fait vient des sources fiables , et figure toi que cette histoire sort direct de la bouche de ton chéri , sur ce je te laisse . fini-t-elle en lui raccrochant au nez  
Pendant quelques seconds, Hermione resta inédit, " comment cette sale fouine a pu dire ça sur moi " , elle avait qu'une envie , prendre sa baguette et lui lancé un Avada , Malheureusement c'était absolument impossible, serrant son portable dans sa main a le faire craquer , elle compose le numéro de l'entreprise de Malfoy ragement.  
c'est une voix de jeune femme qui lui répond :  
- Bonjour, ici " Malfoy Entreprises " que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-J'aimerais parler a Drago Malfoy , dit lui que c'est Hermione Granger  
-Veuillez attendre un peu s'il vous plait.  
quelques minutes plus tard , c'est la même voix qui lui répond :  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais est actuellement occupé.  
- S'il vous plait, dite lui que c'est urgent !  
- Je suis navré madame , mais il est en plein réunion pour l'instant.  
-. . . Merci quand même.  
Après avoir raccroché elle balance son portable sur le canapé d'un geste énervé. " quel salaud !!! après avoir fait son coup , il fuit, Foi de Granger , je vais lui faire regretter son geste ! "  
Essayant toujours de pas céder a la tentation de le tuer qui fut forte de plus en plus , elle prend son sac et transplane dans une ruelle, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par un moldu, elle se derigea d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée de son Entreprise , ne voulant pas lui parler devant ses Employés pour ne pas prouver les rumeurs de Sybil , elle l'attend a l'entrée. Deux longues heures passent, pour qu'il se montre, elle se détendit légèrement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dire sa façon de penser à Malfoy sans être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Ensuite elle le convaincrait d'étouffer dans l'œuf les rumeurs les concernant.  
Le visage sévère, elle commença :  
- Malfoy...  
Sa phrase se perdit dans un cri effaré lorsque, sans crier gare, Drago la plaqua contre lui.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ! Je ne ...  
Juste avant que la bouche de Drago la réduise au silence, elle entrevit le photographe posté de l'autre côté de la rue qui braquait son téléobjectif sur eux.  
Hermione martela le torse de son assaillant de ses poings mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de faire reculer un mur de béton. Tandis qu'elle luttait pour se soustraire a son baiser, plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Pour qui travaillait ce photographe ? ses collègues risquent-ils de la voir dans les bras de Drago Malfoy ?  
Merlin, elle en mourait de honte !  
Et d'abord qu'elle mouche avait piqué Malfoy ?  
Elle oublia de penser et de se débattre alors que des frissons de plaisir couraient sur sa peau et excitaient ses sens. Les lèvres qui emprisonnaient les siennes étaient exigeantes et douce en même temps. Le corps pressé contre le sien avait la dureté du marbre. Un mélange grisant d'odeur de savon, de menthe et de soleil flattait son odorat.  
C'était aussi excitant et agréable qu'être embrasser par le capitaine de l'équipe de football devant tout le lycée. Mais , lui rappela sévèrement sa raison, elle avait vingt-sept ans, un travail à responsabilités et un loyer à a payer. Et surtout , elle embrassait le sujet de son dernier article en pleine rue , à un moment où son patron pouvait passer et tirer des conclusion erronées ou mettre en doute son éthique professionnelle.  
Cette dernière éventualité dissipa abruptement le brouillard sensuel qui embrumait son esprit. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle repoussa sèchement Drago.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Haleta-t-elle  
son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le photographe continuait de les mitrailler.  
- Et vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?  
Lorsque l'homme abaissa son appareil, elle reconnut un des paparazzi du _" London Extra "_qui travaillait souvent en tandem avec Sybil. Elle pâlit et fut saisie de nausée.  
Le collègue de Sybil lui sourit.  
- Salut Granger. On peut dire que tu m'as estomaqué. Si je ne vous avais pas vu vous embrasser de mes propres yeux , je n'aurais jamais cru à l'histoire de Sybil.  
Hermione n'eut même pas l'occasion de rétablir la vérité et de préciser que Drago l'avait embrassée a contre grée. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ed Trask, le rédacteur en chef de _" la sentinelle "_ au coin de la rue.  
Paniquée , elle pivota vers Drago pour le supplier de dissiper cet horrible malentendu, mais à son sourire réjoui elle devina qu'elle n'avait aucune aide à attendre de sa part.  
Elle s'était fait piéger. Sa carrière et sa réputation étaient fichues.  
Elle avait été photographiée dans une situation qui permettait d'échafauder les hypothèses les plus farfelues. Exactement comme Drago quand il avait semblé embrasser Fluffy.  
Ivre de rage, elle enfonça un doigt vengeur dans l'épaule de celui-ci.  
- T'a tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?  
Drago enlaça ses doigts aux siens de force.  
- Chérie, susurra-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu d'Ed et du photographe, est-ce un crime de ne plus vouloir cacher notre amour ?  
- Bonjour Granger , salua une voix rocailleuse derrière elle.  
Se libérant fébrilement, elle se retourna et se trouve nez à a nez avec son patron.  
- Heu..Bonjour, Ed.  
Un sourire cordial aux lèvres, Drago serra la main du rédacteur en chef.  
- Bonjour Ed. Comment allez-vous ?  
Hermione faillit tomber à la renverse, Il connaissait son patron ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici de si bon matin, Drago ?  
- Eh bien...  
- Drago doit partir, coupa Hermione. Je rentre avec vous Ed.  
Après l'avoir dévisagée avec perplexité, son patron regarda Drago , puis le photographe.  
- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
Les prochains titres des journaux défilèrent dans l'esprit en ébullition d'Hermione : " Mlle Ragot assassinée par des ragots " , "le baiser de Drago Malfoy a tué Mlle Ragot au bois dormant ".  
Drago sourit à Ed.  
- Je vous laisse avec Hermione. Elle vas tous vous raconter. Il ajouta tendrement :  
- N'est-ce pas, chérie ?  
Entre ses dents, la jeune femme avertit :  
- Ed, le photographe de l'autre coté de la rue travaille pour _" London Extra "_. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois dans ton bureau.  
Sur un signe d'assentiment de son patron, elle transplana avec ce dernier. Dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, se promit-elle, elle collerait une photo de Drago Malfoy sur son mur et le criblerait de fléchettes.  
Le seul point positif de ce début de journée catastrophique était que Drago pouvait s'estimer vengé. Désormais, ils étaient quittes. Par conséquent, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait plus jamais affaire à lui.  
Certes, ils se croiseraient de temps en temps à des événements mondains , mais comme par le passé, ils s'ignoreraient mutuellement.  
vingt-quatre heures plus tard, force lui fut de constater que la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté.  
- Ed ! tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?  
son patron venait de lui annoncer qu'elle devrait se rendre séance tenante au siège de Malfoy Entreprises pour couvrir une conférence de presse présidée par Drago !  
Ne lui avait-elle pas expliqué hier matin que Drago et elle se détestaient cordialement ? Ne lui avait-elle pas raconté que Drago avait fait courir le bruit qu'ils étaient amants parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré ses commentaires sur son attitude de Don Juan ?  
- Je ne te demande pas de parler a Malfoy, précisa Ed. Juste de l'écouter et de rapporter une copie de communiqué qu'il fera distribuer aux journalistes.  
Elle se tassa sur sa chaise et hocha lentement la tête. Quel choix avait-elle, de toute façon ?

- Granger, reprit son patron d'un ton rogue. Je t'observe depuis tu est entrée chez nous , tu as plus d'ambition que tous tes collègues réunis. l'heure est venue de la satisfaire. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur.  
Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le remercier pour ce petit discours d'encouragement. Mais elle parvint seulement à grimacer un sourire.

- Si tu es intéressée par une promotion , Drago Malfoy est un tremplin idéal.  
Elle se redressa vivement.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Dans certains milieux, on murmure qu'il aurait des liens avec une société basée aux îles Canari.  
Le visage grave, Ed ajouta:  
- Si tu parvient à prouver que Malfoy trempe dans des affaires louche , ça sera un énorme scoop.  
Il ajouta d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :  
- Un scoop qui te garantira un poste à vie dans le service de ton choix.  
Hermione savais que si la plupart des riches se domiciliaient aux Canari pour payer moins d'impots sur leurs revenus gagnés de manière tout à fait licite, d'autre en revanche blanchissaient de l'argent sale par l'intermédiaire de sociétés écrans.  
l'esprit en ébullition, elle se demanda quel intérêt Drago aurait a participer à des activités illégales. Il ne pouvait pas avoir besoin d'argent. Il en gagnait déjà plus qu'il ne pourrait en dépenser dans toute sa vie.  
Cependant, se souvint-elle, son père biologique était la preuve vivante que la cupidité humaine n'avait pas de limites.  
qui ne risquait rien n'avait rien. Quoi qu'il lui en coutait, elle allait saisir sa chance.  
- Merci pour ce coup de pouce, Ed.  
- Je te fait confiance , Si Malfoy a quelque chose à cacher, tu sauras le découvrir.  
De la main, il indiqua la pendule au-dessus de la porte de son bureau.  
- Tu feras bien de te mettre en route.  
- J'y vais , dit-elle avec autant d'enthousiasme que si elle se préparait pour l'échafaud.  
Avec un soupir résigné, elle alla récupérer son sac et sa veste dans son box.  
ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour payer ses factures !  
contrairement aux femmes que fréquentait Drago, et à ses anciennes compagnes d'université après poudlard,elle n'avait pas une famille riche, elle avait dû faire son trou dans le journalisme en partant du bas de l'échelle. Sitôt son diplôme en poche, elle avait envoyé son CV a tous les journaux et magazines de la région et elle avait été engagée a _" La Sentinelle "_ comme secrétaire du service_" Mode et people"_. Ce n'était pas le poste qu'elle avait espéré, mais au moins la paye était correcte et lui permettait de vivre décemment. Durant plus d'un an , elle avait commenté les dernières tendances de la mode , fait le compte rendu des vernissages, concerts et festivals de la région. Et parfois, elle avait secondé Anna, la titulaire de la chronique de Mlle Ragot.  
Aussi, quand Anna était partie pour paris avec l'amour de sa vie, un quinquagénaire millionnaire trois fois divorcé, Ed avait tout naturellement demandé a Hermione de prendre la relevé.  
Elle se voyait encore pousser timidement la porte du bureau empesant les cigares cubains qu'Ed aimait fumer.

- Granger, avait dit ce dernier de sa voix rocailleuse, je doit remplacer Anna . Tu as le profil idéal puisque la plupart des maitresses de maison de la haute société sont tes anciennes amies a poudlard ou a l université et accepteront de te faire leurs confidences.  
Bien sur, elle avait accepté cette première promotion , Devenir Mlle Ragot n'avait pas figuré au premier rang de ses aspirations professionnelles, mais, avait-elle raisonnée en prenant possession de son nouveau bureau, elle n'aurais plus a demander chaque mois comment elle allait payer son loyer. Elle avait encore le temps de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à service " Économie et finances " pour pouvoir enfin mettre à profit ses connaissance Universitaires.

Depuis, troix ans s'étaient écoulée. Elle faisait tellement bien son travail que tout le monde la connaissait sous le nom de Mlle Ragot. Mais elle commençait a s'ennuyer. A force d'assister a des cocktails, dîners et autres soirées de bienfaisance, elle ne pouvait plus voir le canapés au caviar et le saumon fumé en peinture.  
Alors ces dernières semaines, elle avait commencé à supplier Ed de l'envoyer couvrir des vrais événements. Son patron avait raison sur un point : Elle était très ambitieuse et elle refusait de passer toute sa carrière a faire la commère. Elle voulait aller loin.  
Malheureusement pour elle,sa seule destination pour aujourd'hui était le repaire de Drago Malfoy.

(=^.^=)

- On dirait que ta chance t'abandonne, se moqua Pansy zabini  
Drago Fusilla ce qui vas être bientôt son ex-meilleur amie. Il venait d'expliquer a ses parents que les journaux avaient grandement exagéré les incidents survenus dans sa vie amoureuse.  
- Ta sympathie me touche.  
Pansy éclata de rire.  
- Allons Dragon, avoue que la situation est comique. Les femmes se sont toujours bousculées pour parvenir jusqu'à toi, comme si tu était une robe de grand couturier soldée à moité prix. Mais ces derniers temps, tu ressemble plus à un vêtement dépassé, toujours mettable mais dont on se demande pourquoi on l'a acheté.  
En entendant les éclats de rire de Blaise et théo, Drago soupira avec exaspération puis sourit malgré lui, même si ses amis et lui adoraient se taquiner et se provoquer mutuellement, jamais l'affection et la complicité inconditionnelles qui les unissaient ne faiblissaient.  
Ce matin, Tous les haut rang de l'entreprise était rassemblé pour la réunion du conseil d'administration de Malfoy Entreprises. Il y avait Lucius, qui avait pris sa retraite quelque années plus tôt,mais était toujours président du conseil, son Épouse Narcissa, magistrat très respecté, et Pansy qui était assistante de procureur de London. Venait ensuite Blaise qui était vice-président de Malfoy Entreprises, même s'il avait monté sa propre affaire, et enfin Théodore qui assurait la direction financière de Malfoy Entreprises.  
Étant donné la tendance de ses amis a se mêler de sa vie privée, Drago avait su qu'il se retrouverait sur la sellette dés la fin de la réunion de conseil d'administration et ce, jusqu'au début de la conférence de presse prévue a 11heures.  
Grâce a Granger, en moins de deux semaines , il était passé de statut de meilleur parti de Londre à celui de vil séducteur infidèle et violent, tout cela parce qu'il sorti un soir avec Fluffy puis avait empêcher Huffy de le gifler.  
hermione avait-elle lu la chronique de Sybil ce matin ? il l'espérait de toutes ses titre était éloquent : " Hermione et Drago : Le baiser de la réconciliation. "

Par chance, Hyffy enfin, Eve, corrigea-t-il en s'apercevant avec irritation qu'il adoptait de plus en plus souvent les surnoms ridicules dont Hermione avait affublé ses dernières conquêtes, était partie faire une séance photos en Europe. Elle n'aurais sans doute pas connaissance des articles qui faisaient état de la liaison que son ex avait entretenue dans son dos avec Mlle Ragots. Sinon, il risquait fort d'être une nouvelle fois la proie de son courroux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se délectait à imaginer la fureur d'Hermione lorsqu'elle prendrait connaissance de la chronique de sa rivale. Ce n'était que justice car lui-même devait endurer les sarcasmes de ses amis.

- Pour ma part, j'adorerais pour une fois féliciter Hermione Granger, déclara Pansy. Contrairement aux blondes sans cervelle que tu as coutume de fréquenter, faut avouer qu'elle est assez intelligente pour rester de marbre face à ton charme, Drago.  
Drago leva les bras au ciel.  
- Si tu te lasse de travailler pour le procureur, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en chroniqueuse mondaine.  
Le regard lourd de reproche, il demandé :  
- Les mots " amitié " et " loyauté " ne signifient donc rien pour toi ?  
- Plus depuis que tu ma poussée dans les bras de Zabini, repartit Pansy. Que lui as-tu dit , déjà ?  
Elle feignit de faire appel à sa mémoire :  
- Ah oui ! " Par pitié, débarrasse-nous de cette peste ! "  
Drago Haussa les épaules.  
- Qui veut la fin justifie les moyens. Je savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Mlle Ragots a l'art de manier les mots, Intervient Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas le cas de...Huffy ou de Fluffy. En plus de ça, ta petite journaliste est devenue une belle femme.  
Drago aurait volontiers effacé le sourire narquois de son ami d'un coup de poing. Même si Hermione était devenue effectivement très jolie, elle n'en était pas moins une épine dans son pied. Et elle n'était pas " sa " journaliste .  
- Écrire des fables n'a rien a voir du journalisme, rétorqua-t-il vertement.  
Lucius Malfoy s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer leur attention.  
- Le fait est que les articles parus à ton sujet dernièrement nuisent à l'image de notre société, déclara-t-il en dévisageant son fils avec sévérité. Tu dois résoudre ce problème.  
Theo Hocha la tête.  
- Ton père a raison. N'oublie pas que la plupart des gens prennent au sérieux tout ce que raconte la presse. Et les rares personnes qui sont moins crédules doivent quand même se demander si tu ne t'amuses pas plus souvent que tu ne travailles. Les actions de Malfoy Entreprises risquent de chuter si le public ne fait pas confiance à a sa direction.  
Drago se tourna vers sa mère en espérant obtenir son soutien. Elle lui sourit avec compassion, mais il nota que son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.  
- Drago chéri, je t'ai inculqué le respect des femmes et je sais que tu n'est pas tel que te décrivent les journaux. Cependant, je partage l'avis de ton père et Theo. Tu dois changer d'attitude et présenter au public une autre image que celle d'un playboy sans moralité.  
Drago soupira longuement. Jusqu'à présent, sa philosophie de la vie qui se résumait a travailler dur et s'amuser plus dur encore n'avait gêné personne. Mais a cause de Mlle Ragot, sa vie allait devoir changer. Il ne l'en détestait que d'avantage. Mais foi de Drago Malfoy, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus rien a raconter sur lui dans sa maudite chronique à ragots.

(=^.^=)

Que faisait-elle ici ?  
Drago fixa avec incrédulité la jeune femme qui entrait dans la salle de conférences déjà remplis de reporters, cameramen et photographes et s'asseyait sur une chaise au dernier rang.  
Elle était splendide avec ses longs cheveux miel doré et son corps tout en courbes a faire damner un saint. Cependant sa tenue n'était guère appropriée pour une conférence de presse : un pull rose pâle moulant, une jupe violette très courte et des sandales dorées a talons aiguilles.  
A la grande irritation de Drago, le souvenir de leur baiser s'imposa a son esprit et fit courir un frisson brulant sur sa peau. Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient été douces et chaudes sous les siennes. Durant quelques secondes, il avait oublié pourquoi il avait fait venir un photographe du " Extra London " . Le désir qui s'était emparé de lui avait tari sa soif de revanche sur celle qui s'obstinait a bouleverser sa vie.  
Au pris d'un gros effort, Drago revint a la réalité. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser a l'émoi qu'Hermione avait suscité en lui. La conférence de presse allait bientôt commencer.

Justement, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait ici ? Depuis quand les chroniqueuses mondaines s'intéressaient-elles a l'actualité financière ?

Lorsque la pendule mural indiqua 11 heures, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse a ses questions. S'efforçant de faire abstraction de la présence d'Hermione, il gagna le podium installé face au parterre de journalistes.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour important dans l'histoire de Malfoy Entreprises. En tant que directeur de la division informatique, il allait annoncer l'acquisition d'Avanti Technologies, une petite société éditrice de Logiciels de comptabilité pour professions libérales basée a Londre. Ensuite, Theo ; le directeur financier du groupe, et le president d'Avanti répondraient aux question des journalistes.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se plaça devant le micro et remercia les journalistes d'être venus si nombreux. Puis, après quelques plaisanteries destinées a briser la glace, il entra dans le vif du sujet.  
- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'Avanti Technologies et Malfoy Entreprises ont décidé d'unir leurs savoir-faire...  
Durant toute sa présentation, son regard revint inlassablement vers Hermione. Las de continuer a se demander ce qui l'amenait au siège de sa société, il résolut d'aller lui-même chercher la réponse dés qu'il le pourrait.  
Après avoir projeté un diaporama présentant les produits lancés sur le marché Malfoy Entreprises et Avanti Technologies, il souligna les complémentarité des deux sociétés et finit son discours en informant son auditoire que des copies du communiqué de presse officiel étaient a disposition prés de la sortie. Puis comme prévu, il passa la parole a theo et au président d'Avanti qui mirent en lumière les avantages financiers que présentait l'accord qu'ils venaient de conclure. Lorsqu'il reprit le micro, ce fut pour demander aux journalistes s'ils avaient des questions.  
Aussitôt, un barbu en jean leva la main.  
- Les actions de Malfoy Informatique ont accusé une baisse sensible, ces derniers semaines. Croyez-vous que ce soit la conséquence de vos déboires sentimentaux ?  
Drago se raidit. Comme toutes les sociétés opérant dans le secteurs des nouvelles technologies, Malfoy Informatique, filiale du groupe Malfoy Entreprises avait été affectée par la chute de la Bourse. Ce journaliste ne pouvait pas ignorer que la crise était générale, mais à en juger son sourire narquois, ce fourbe voulais le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Drago s'efforça de répondre d'un ton uni :  
- c'est me faire beaucoup d'honneur que d'imaginer que la santé du marcher boursier dépend des rumeurs mensongères répandues sur ma petite personne.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermionne se tasser sur sa chaise. Elle était mal a l'aise ? Elle se sentait visée ?Bien fait !  
Il chercha du regard un autre journaliste à qui donner la parole, mais le barbu refusa de se laisser oublier  
- Pas si vite , , j'ai une autre question.  
Probablement un débutant qui voulait se faire remarquer, conclut Drago avec irritation croissante.  
- J'ai pu lire dans certains quotidiens que vous avez quelques problèmes avec le sexe faible. Cela risque-t-il d'influencer la politique sociale de Malfoy Entreprises ?  
Drago aurait adoré écraser son poing sur la figure de son interlocuteur. Pour combattre cette tentation, il agrippa la pupitre de toutes ses forces.  
- Je ne crois pas être le seul homme qui as du mal a comprendre les femmes.  
sa repliques suscita un murmure d'assentiment et beaucoup de rire dans l'assistance.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, Malfoy Entreprises ne faut aucune discrimination sexuelle a l'embauche, declara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Et notre politique vise a améliorer le bien-être de nos collaboratrices.  
Voyant que la barbu s'apprêtait a poser une autre question, Drago craignit de perdre patience et passa le micro a Théo.  
- Personne suivante, s'il vous plait, Invita Theo d'un ton ferme.  
Trente minutes plus tard, la conférence était terminée et les journalistes se levaient. Voyant Hermione se faufiler vers la sortie, Drago joua des coudes pour la rattraper.  
Il la rejoignit juste comme elle s'arrêtait prés de la table sur laquelle il avait fait empiler les communiqués de presse.  
- Nous devons parler.  
Elle le toisa d'un regard glacial.  
- Je crois que nous nous somme déjà tout dit.  
Il la retint par le coude alors qu'elle sortait dans le couloir.  
- Une minute,barbie, dit-il en détaillant son pull rose.  
Elle se dégagea vivement.  
- Même si je suis Barbie , vous n'êtes pas Ken , Monsieur Je-change-de-femme-comme-de-chemise.  
Elle était insupportable ! Même quand elle le comparait a une poupée, il n'avait pas l'avantage.  
Alors pourquoi son pouls s'était-il accéléré dés qu'il était arrivé prés d'elle ? et pourquoi la trouvait-il si attirante?

C'était le surmenage, aucun doute la-dessus.  
- Bien que cette perspective ne me réjouisse pas plus que vous, nous devons parler, insista-il.  
Lorsqu'il lui reprit le coude, elle entre ses dents :  
- Lâche moi ou je crie.  
Drago regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Les journalistes étaient encore dans la salle, sans doute entrain de rassemblé leur matériel et de commenter l'annonce qu'il venait de faire. Cependant , il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione saurait se faire entendre.  
- Je vous le déconseille, dit-il d'un ton sec. A moins bien sûr que vous teniez à faire encore la une des journaux.  
Hermione ouvrit puis referma la bouche.  
- Vous voulez vraiment que nos noms soient encore unis par l'encre d'imprimerie, demanda-t-il d'un voix doucereuse. Peut-être pour toujours ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer Je suis vraimmeeeennnnt désoler pour les fautes d'ortho' :/

Sinon..Pour la suite ça dépend encore une fois de vous reviews :p ( oui oui ! je suis accro au reviews *-* )

**Aller Bonne soirée/journée**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ^^' , j'ai pas eu le temps pour poster puisque j'etai en voyage durant cette semaine. Pour me faire pardonner , Lundi vous aurez le 4eme chapitre =D

Encore une fois , Un grand merci pour vos reviews , ça ma grave fait plaisir.

Bon aller

**Bonne lecture mes namours =)

* * *

**

Tout en suivant Drago dans son bureau, Hermione continua de penser que le discussion était une mauvaise idée.

Une très mauvaise idées.

Après les rumeurs dont ils avaient fait l'objectif, ils devaient éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce, même avec des dizaines d'autre personnes. Quant à se parler en tête a tête, c'était carrément de la folie.

Lorsque Drago l'invita à s'assoir, elle refusa platement.  
-Comme tu veut.

Son interlocuteur se pencha nonchalamment sur le coin de son bureau et croisa les bras. Pour oublier le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle face à tant d'assurance virile, Hermione s'efforça de se concentrer sur le décor qui l'entourait.  
Le bureau de Drago respirait la réussite et l'élégance. Les murs tapissés de soie beige étaient partiellement recouverts d'étagères de verre fumé, deux canapés de cuir fauve étaient disposés devant une table basse au plateau également de verre fumé. Deux larges baies vitrées offraient une vue reposante sur des collines boisées.  
Son box au journal aurait tenu entre les canapés, constata-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

La voix de Drago la tira de ses réflexions.

-Que faisiez-vous à la conférence de presse ?

- Je remplaçais un confrère.  
Elle était affreusement mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant. Tout à coup, sa jupe lui semblait trop courte, son haut trop ajusté et ses talons trop hauts.

Drago Haussa un sourcil.

- J'ignorais que les chroniqueuses mondaines étaient également expertes en économie.  
Elle allait rétorquer qu'il était bourré de préjugés et ne savait rien d'elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait une occasion inespérée de lui poser autant de questions qu'elle le voulait.  
- J'essaie d'obtenir une promotion , répondit-elle en s'efforçant à la politesse.  
- Vous aimeriez écrire autre chose que des ragots croustillants ?

L'étonnement qui se peignit sur le visage de son interlocuteur la piqua au vif. Cependant, elle contint son irritation du mieux qu'elle put.

- Comme je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, je travaille très dur. J'aimerais pouvoir écrire des articles en rapport avec mes aspiration et ma formation.  
- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle leva le menton.  
- Je suis spécialisée en journalisme économique et financier.

A bout de patience, elle s'écria :  
-Trêve de bavardage ! allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous souhaitiez me parler en privé ?

Drago la fixa intensément.  
- Je vous propose un cessez-le-feu.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

Elle croisa les bras.

- Si je comprend bien, vous êtes satisfait que Sybil ait annoncé au monde entier que nous sortons ensemble, et vous voulez arrêter la partie tant que vous avez l'avantage.

-Je dois admettre que vous avez joué mon jeu au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi calculateur et fourbe et pourtant susciter son émoi et son admiration ?

-Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question, mais... de quelle manière ai-je joué votre jeu ?

- J'avais demandé au_ paparazzo_ du journal de Sybil de nous photographier quand je quitterais mon bureau.  
Hermione tapa du pied.  
- J'aurais dû me douter que ce photographe n'était pas la par hasard !

Le rat ! L'hypocrite ! Le ...

- Vous voulez bien faire une trêve ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce.  
-Quel genre de trêve ?

Lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle, seul son orgueil l'empêcha de reculer pour rétablir une distance rassurante entre eux. Même si elle portait des talons, il la dominait de sa haute taille et son charisme viril était presque palpable.

- Une trêve dont nous bénéficierions tous les deux, affirma Drago.

-Je ne voix pas comment.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez passer au service économique et financier de "La Sentinelle "?

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle, bien que ne voyant pas toujours pas ou il voulait en venir .

- Je peux vous aider.  
- Comment ?

- En vous autorisant à faire un reportage sur ma société.

La méfiance d'Hermione s'accrut.

-Qu'exigeriez-vous en retour ?

Drago la regarda pensivement.

- Seulement que vous m'aidiez à redorer mon blason.

- C'est impossible.

Il rit doucement.

- Vous me flattez.

- Et vous , vous surestimez mon influence sur l'opinion publique.

- Si vous avez réussi à compromettre mon image, vous pouvez la restaurer.

- Comment ?

- En faisant semblant de vous entendre avec moi et de m'apprécier.

- Je ne suis pas bonne actrice.

- Je ne vous demande pas une performance digne d'un Oscar. Faites de votre mieux, je suis certain que cela suffira.

Son plan était ridicule, absurde, pensa Hermione en silence. Cela ne marcherait jamais. Personne ne croirait qu'elle s'était soudain prise d'affection pour Drago Malfoy et qu'elle lui trouvait des qualités. Puisqu'elle en était convaincue, pourquoi était-elle tentée d'accepter sa proposition ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il lui faisait miroiter une opportunité professionnelle en or. Elle était prête à tout pour être promue au service _" Économie et fiance "_ et ce fourbe l'avait compris.

- Alors ? insiste Drago. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je ne peux pas réaliser un reportage sur votre société.

- Pourquoi ?

- Question d'éthique professionnelle.

- D'accord, vous n'avez pas à faire semblant de m'apprécier, si c'est ce qui chiffonne votre conscience.

- Merci. Mais ma réponse est toujours non.

- Vous aurez libre accès à tous les services de la société et vous pourrez parler à tous les employés hors de ma présence.

Désireux de vaincre ses réticences, Drago ajouta :

- Vous pourrez me suivre partout pour comprendre en quoi consiste mon travail, et vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

Comme elle continuait de le fixer avec scepticisme, il abattit sa dernière carte.

- Vous avez tous gagner en acceptant ma proposition. Ed comprendra sans mal pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas continuer à critiquer ma vie privée et préparer en même temps un article objectif sur ma société. Comme il sait que je n'accorde jamais d'interview exclusive, il ne voudras pas perdre cette occasion en or et il engagera quelqu'un pour écrire votre chronique. De sorte que lorsqu'il envisagera de vous muter au service _" Économie et fianance "_ , il n'aura pas à chercher très loin une autre Mlle Ragots.

Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout, constata Hermione. Quand on l'écoutait, tout semblait simple et logique. Elle était de plus en plus tentée d'accepter son marché.

Cependant, il restait un détail capital à régler.

- Et Sybil ? objecta-t-elle. Si elle nous voit constamment ensemble, elle seras convaincue que nous sommes amants.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je me suis moqué d'elle et qu'en fait, nous nous voyons souvent ces derniers temps parce que vous pré^parez un reportage sur ma société.

Hermione le dévisagea attentivement.

- Qu'avez-vous à gagner dans cette histoire ?

- La tranquillité. Tant que vous préparerez un article sur Malfoy Entreprises, vous ne vous intéresserez pas à ma vie privée.

Il lui jeta un regard sarcastique.

- De toute façon, je n'en ai plus, grâce à vous. Il n'y a donc rien à écrire à mon sujet.

- C'est vous qui le dites.

L'orgueil d'Hermione lui interdisait d'admettre qu'il avait probablement raison.

- En plus, poursuivit Drago, j'ai un article à ajouter au press-book de _Malfoy Entreprises_ et je bénéficie d'une publicité gratuite.

Il conclut d'un ton triomphal :

- Vous voyez, mon plan est parfait pour tout le monde.

La tête penchée sur le coté, Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

- Notre accord doit être limité dans le temps.

Une lueur de triomphe brilla dan,s le regard de Drago.

- C'est évident. Faites votre offre.

Elle l'étudia à travers ses cils.

- Trois semaines.

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de visiter tous les services et toutes les usines. Disons plutôt cinq semaines.

- Coupons la poire en deux, proposa Hermine. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille plus de quatre semaines pour le restaurer votre réputation.

Il lui tendit la main.

- C'est un plaisir de traiter avec vous.

La panique remplaça le soulagement dans le cœur de la jeune femme quand elle nicha sa main dans la large paume de son interlocuteur et sentit un frisson brûlant la parcourir.

qu'avait-elle-fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de passer un mois aux cotés 'un homme qui l'affectait autant qu'il l'exaspérait ?

A en juger par l'expression surprise de Drago, il avait senti lu aussi l'électricité qui crépitait entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle voulut reculer, il lui emprisonna le menton de sa main libre et effleura ses lèvres en un bref et chaste baiser.

- Je voulais juste vérifier quelques chose, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

- Pardon ?

Bouleversée par les sensations déchirantes qui se propageaient en elle, Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

Il lui sourit.

- A votre place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop. Vos talents d'actrice sont a la hauteur. Vous saurez faire semblant de m'apprécier.

Croisant son regard meurtrier, il éclata de rire.

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis infernal.

Hermione remercia le ciel qu'il n'ait pas le don de lire dans ses pensées. Car seuls les qualificatifs " délicieux" et " irrésistible " s'obstinaient à résonner à son esprit.

(=^.^=)

Comment s'habille-t-on pour dîner avec des informaticiens ? se demanda Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain de sa conférence de presse, Drago l'avait appelé pour lui proposer d'assister à sa prise de contact avec des jeunes chefs d'entreprise de la _Silicon Valley_. Puisqu'elle devait le suivre partout pour écrire son article, autant commencer tout de suite, avait-il ajouté en la sentant hésiter à l'autre bout du fil.

Il en avait profité pour lui confirmer qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et avoué à Sybil qu'il avait inventé une liaison avec Mlle Ragots pour se venger de cette dernière. Sybil avait eu du mal à le croire, avait-il rapporté.

Cependant, le lendemain, la chroniqueuse quinquagénaire avait titré : " Drago nie toute liaison avec Mlle Ragot. Info ou intox ? "

Hermione avait décidé de se contenter de ce demi démenti. Avec le temps, avait-elle raisonné, le public oublierait que son nom avait été associé a celui de Drago.

Et surtout, elle avait plus important à faire que s'inquiéter des rumeurs concernant sa vie privée. Ainsi que l'avait prédit Drago. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre son rédacteur en chef de la dépêcher au siège de _Malfoy Entreprises_ pendant quatre semaines. Ed avait été tellement ravi que Drago promette son entiére collaboration et un reportage exclusif pour _La sentinelle_ qu'il avait accepté de confier la rebrique de Mlle Ragots a Anna Corey, L'assistante d'Hermione.

Jusqu'à présent, admit cette dernière en silence, tout fonctionnait selon le plan de Drago et la chance lui souriait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver ce qu'elle allait porter pour sa première soirée de journaliste financière.

Avec un profond soupire, elle inventoria une nouvelle fois le contenu de sa penderie, sortit la mini jupe de cuire noir qu'elle avait achetée pour une soirée d'anniversaire à " Calypso ", l'une des boites les plus branché de Londre, la tint devant elle puis la jeta sur son lit.

" Ce sera un diner très décontracté ", avait précisé Drago après lui avoir expliqué que les prodiges de la côte ouest avaient une conception très particulière de l'élégance vestimentaire.

Hermione avait activement participé à la révolution vestimentaire qui avait mis à la mode le port du tailleur avec des baskets pour aller travailler. Mais depuis qu'elle dirigeait la chronique de Mlle Ragots, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à des évènement mondains, et robes du soir et escarpins dénichés dans des solderies ou des magasins de dépôts vente constituaient l'essentiel de sa garde-robe. Lorsqu'elle était de congé, elle se contentait d'un 501 élimé ou d'un vieux jogging.

En bref, elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour sortir avec Drago et des surdoués de l'informatique,conclut-elle en gémissant intérieurement.

Elle fut presque soulagée que la sonnerie du télé-phone l'arrache à ses préoccupations vestimentaires, même s'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer avant que Drago passe la prendre.

- Oui j'écoute marmonna-t-elle en étudiant avec consternation les vêtement éparpillés sur son lit.

- Tu semble d'excellente humeur, ce soir, se moqua une voix féminine juvénile.

- Bonsoir petite sœur.

Hermione retrouva instantanément le sourire. Bien que Samantha fût de sept ans sa cadette, toutes deux s'adoraient et étaient unies par une complicité à toute épreuve. En réalité, elles étaient demi-sœurs mais aucun n'avait jamais pensé à l'autre en ces termes.

Hermione avait cinq ans quand sa mère avait épousé Greg Granger, qui l'avait ensuite officiellement adoptée. Elle avait été ravie d'avoir enfin un père dans sa vie, et carrément folle de joie quand deux ans plus tard, sa mère lui avait annoncé l'arrivée d'une petite sœur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Sam éclata de rire.

- Détends-toi ! on dirait maman. Je peux t'appeler juste pour te dire bonjour, non ?

- Pas si tu as vingt ans, que tu est étudiante et que c'est le début du weekend.

- Bienvenue dans ma vie de vielle fille.

Sam soupira.

- J'espère que les choses vont changer un jour. Mais dis-moi, il me semble que toi aussi, tu est chez toi un vendredi soir.

- Je m'apprêtais a sortir, figure-toi.

- Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux ?

L'excitation et la curiosité de sam étaient presque tangibles.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Hermione.

- Allez ! Dis-moi tout. Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il dans la vie ?

Hermione renonça à retarder l'inévitable.

- Je dîne avec Drago Malfoy.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa révélation.

- Sam ?

- Je suis sans voix.

- Ce serait une première.

- Drago Malfoy est très séduisant, c'est le meilleur parti de Londre, soupira rêveusement sa sœur. Je suis contente de voir que tu es enfin revenue à la raison.

Après une courte pause, elle reprit :

- Mais dis-moi, si tu te décide enfin d'accepter les invitation des hommes riches et séduisants, pourquoi commencer par celui que tu tourmentes régulièrement dans ta chronique ?

- Parce que...

Tout en gardant un œil sur sa montre, Hermione résuma les termes de son accord avec Drago.

-Alors je suis dans le pétrin. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, confia-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

Sam se mit a rire.

- C'est tout ce que trouve à dire?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione s'exclama :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Par exemple " j'ai une chance inouïe, beaucoup de femmes donneraient leurs bras droit pour pouvoir suivre Drago partout pendant quatre semaines". Ou " ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un jeune et beau millionnaire m'invite à dîner". Ou encore " comment puis-je donner envie a Drago Malfoy de m'emmener au septième ciel ? " .

- Reviens sur terre! ordonna Hermione. Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles.

- Tu ignores comment les choses vont évoluer entre vous d'ici la publication de ton article.

Sam baissa la voix.

- Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller. Pèche autant que tu le pourras.

- Une petite sœur ne donne pas ce genre de conseil, la sermonna Hermione en feignant la réprobation. Pour ta gouverne, sache que Drago Malfoy ne se contente pas de pécher. Il adora faire la fête avec le diable.

- Peu importe ! s'écria Sam avec exaspération. Il n'empêche que...Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas le petit haut sexy que nous avons acheté ensemble le mois dernier ?

- Trop provocant, décréta Hermione en revoyant par la pensée le bustier à bretelles spaghettis bordé de dentelle.

- Exactement ce qu'il te faut,la contredit sa sœur.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Si elle ne prenait pas rapidement une décision, Drago allait la trouver en peignoir.

Tout compte fait, sa sœur avait peut être raison. En associant le haut en question à un pantalon de lin noir, elle aurait l'air élégant, sexy et en même temps décontracté. Elle pourrait toujours cacher son décolleté un peu trop révélateur avec un châle.

- Allez, Hermione, fonce ! encouragea Sam qui avait deviné son débat intérieur. La fortune sourit aux audacieuses, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu ne ma toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'appelais, se souvint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, je n'ai pas été renvoyée du campus et je n'ai pas dépensé tout mon argent de poche, plaisanta sa cadette. Et contrairement à ce que tu pense, il m'arrive de te téléphoner juste pour le plaisir de parler avec toi.

Hermione n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle aussi adorait garder le contact avec sa sœur.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour avoir le compte rendu de ta soirée, reprit Sam. Je te laisse te préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était enfin prête. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et faute de temps pour se faire un chignon élaboré, elle avait laisser ses cheveux tomber librement sur ses épaules, après les avoir lisser avec un sort. Sa montre et ses pendants d'oreilles étaient ses seuls bijoux.

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvre la porte, Drago la toisa rapidement puis s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonsoir Granger. Vous êtes splendide.

Flattée par l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans son regard, elle rosit légèrement.

- Je n'étais pas sur de ce que vous entendiez par " dîner décontracté " .

Il écarta les pans de son blazer.

- Voilà ce que je voulais dire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son T-shirt rouge sur lequel était imprimé en lettre noires: " Jouer c'est la vie" .

- Les loup de l'informatique prônent l'anticonformisme et pratiquent la néophilie sous sa forme la plus pure.

Devant l'expression perplexe de son interlocuteur, Drago expliqua :

- La néophilie est la culte de la nouveauté.

- Oh.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas habillée comme il convient.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Vous êtes parfaite. Même si cela peut paraître sexiste, le code vestimentaire des informaticiens ne s'applique pas aux femmes. Ils aiment être vus avec des jolies femmes comme vous. Cela apaise leur frustration de n'avoir pas pu sortir avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée.

- C'est effectivement sexiste.

Cependant, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'offusquer des propos de son compagnon. Tous ce qu'elle retenait, c'était qu'il la trouvait " splendide " et " jolie ".

Il était toujours devant la porte, réalisa-t-elle. Mais étant donné qu'il avait le pouvoir d'affoler son pouls d'un sourire ou d'un compliment, l'inviter à entrer chez elle boire un verre aurait été déraisonnable.

Résolument, elle prit son réticule et ajusta son châle sur ses épaules.

- Je suis prête.

Ignorant son sourire provocant qui demandait " pour faire quoi ? " elle verrouilla sa porte d'une main tremblante.

Lorsqu'elle sortir dans la rue, elle remarqua immédiatement une jaguare noire flambant neuve garée au pied de son immeuble.

- Bienvenue dans ma Bat Mobile, dit Drago en l'aidant à s'installer sur le siège passager.

Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture de sécurité, elle détailla l'habitacle avec méfiance.

- Je suppose que le siège passager se transforme en couchette sur simple pression d'un interrupteur sous le volant ?

Drago lui sourit avec malice.

- Vous avez quatre semaines pour découvrir tous mes secrets.

* * *

Voilllllllllllllllllla pour ce chapitre , j'espere que vous avez aimez 3

j'attends vos reviews *-* ( enfin si vous voulez une suite XD )


	4. Chapter 4

Hellloooooooo Voilllaa enfin le 4eme chap :p ; Ch'ui **Grv désolé** pour le retard ^^'

Merciiiiii pour vous encouragement , ca ma fait Grv plaisir

**Mione88 **: vazy défoule toi sur les reviews *-* je kiff xD

**anannass **: mici pour avoir proposer ton aide

**Lisou** : Ouais , c'était son excuse ^^' , avouer qu il est attiré par mione a haute voix , c quasi-impossible XD , et puis pour le truc d'Hormones , c'est normal tt le monde perd ses moyens devant le beau Dry *-*

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Drago avait fait réserver une table au Yuki , un restaurant japonais en vogue. Après avoir présenté Hermione à ses deux invités, il précisa qu'elle préparait un reportage sur sa société pour éviter tout malentendu.

Kevin et Marvin avaient tous les deux à peine vingt-cinq ans. Ils n'avaient rien en commun avec les jeunes directeur d'entreprise que connaissait Hermione, costume-cravate, petites lunettes rondes à monture métallique, calvitie précoce, un PDA toujours a la main et un téléphone portable vissé à l' portait un T-shirt rouge sous un blazer noir et Marvin un T-shirt blanc avec la tête de Chegevara dessus.

Entre deux bouchées de sushi, les invités de Drago racontèrent à Hermione qu'après avoir fait leurs études ensemble au California Institue of Technology, ils avaient trimé pendant trois ans pour des gérants de l'informatique, puis ils avaient décidé de voler de leurs propres ailes. Certes, admirent-ils, ils travaillaient toujours plus de quatre-vingts heure par semaine, mais au moins , ils avaient l'avantage d'être leurs propres maîtres et d'être seuls responsable de leurs succès et de leurs échecs.

Comme c'était prévisible, ils échangèrent ensuite les derniers potins de la profession avec Drago : quelle société avait débauché les meilleurs éléments de ses concurrents, quels logiciels seraient bientôt lancés sur le marché et promettaient de faire un tabac...

A la grande déception d'Hermione, rien dans la conversation ne lui permit de deviner quel genre de relations d'affaires Drago envisageait de nouer avec ses invités, s'il prévoyait d'acheter purement et simplement leurs société ou de conclure un partenariat qui leur permettrait d'équiper le matériel high tech fabriqué par Malfoy Entreprises avec les logiciels conçus par Kevin et Marvin.

Cependant, elle fut au moins confortée de sa certitude que Drago n'avait aucune raison de participer à des activités illégales ou de monter des opérations financières louches aux Canari ou tout autre paradis fiscal.D'après ce qu'il racontait, il recevait chaque jour de nombreuses propositions d'affaire très lucratives et tout a fait légitimes sans même avoir besoin de les chercher.  
Vers la fin du dîner, Kevin et Marvin décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez parlé boutique et ils voulurent en savoir davantage sur son travail à _La sentinelle_. Lorsqu'elle leur apprit qu'elle dirigeait la chronique mondaine du journal depuis plusieurs années, ils ouvrirent des yeux admiratifs et la mitraillèrent de questions, convaincues qu'être Mlle Ragots était la panacée du journalisme, et qu'elle menait la vie glamour d'une star.

Elle rit intérieurement en imaginant leur réaction s'ils voyaient son minuscule appartement et sa ville voiture.

Drago garda le silence tandis qu'elle régalait leurs convives avec des anecdotes concernant les célébrités locales, évitant cependant, lorsque Kevin lui demanda comment elle sélectionnait les informations dignes de figurer dans sa chronique, Drago renchérit :

- Oui , Hermione , éclairez notre lanterne. Comment faites-vous ?

Elle évita son regard de défi et concentra son attention sur les deux informaticiens.

- J'essaie de trouver des histoires amusante qui amènent mes lecteurs à oublier leurs soucis et la grisaille de leur quotidien.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'avoue que je privilégie les nouvelles qui mettent en lumière les travers et les excès de certaines célébrités.

Prés d'elle , Drago s'agita sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa cuisse frôler la sienne , elle tressaillit légèrement, sa voix se mit a trembler alors qu'elle poursuivait :

- La plupart du temps,je n'ai pas à chercher de qui je vais parler. Ce sont mes sujets qui me fournissent des informations.

- Les gens aiment être mis a mal dans votre chronique ? s'étonna Marvin.

- Les relations entre journalistes et les célébrités sont un mélange d'amour et de haine,expliqua-t-elle. Les imprésarios adorent voir leur protégé cité dans les journaux car cela leur faire de la publicité si un homme politique ou une star est surprise dans une situation potentiellement scandaleuse, son agent se hâtera de faire pression sur le journaliste en le menaçant d'un procès pour diffamation ou atteinte à la vie privée pour empêcher la parution de l'article.

- Comment faites-vous pour immiscer dans la vie privée de vos victimes ? demanda Drago d'un ton neutre.

Elle le regarda brièvement et remarqua l'irritation qui crispait sa bouche.

- Je ne peux pas trahir mes sources.

- C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était justement en trahissant des secrets que vous gagniez votre vie.

Hermione retint à grand-peine une réplique acerbe. Elle devait s'entendre avec lui, rester dans ses bonnes grâces, se répéta-t-elle. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait recueilli suffisamment d'éléments pour écrire son article. Après...

Ignorant le sourire de son voisin de table,elle s'adressa aux informaticiens.

-N'importe qui peut donner des indications précieuse: le portiers, les serveurs, les fleuristes. Parfois des ex-petites amies, des rivales ou des soi-disant mis me donnent un tuyau. Et bien sûr, il y a les informateurs anonymes.

-Sont-ils fiables ? voulut savoir Kevin.

- La plupart du temps.

Hermione but une gorgée de saké.

- J'ai découvert nombre mensonges grâce à exemple , j'ai révélé les manœuvres frauduleuses d'un directeur de grand magasin.

- Je me souviens de cette histoire,intervient Drago.

Elle hocha la tête et expliqua à Kevin et Marvin :

- Une femme m'avait appelée pour m'informer qu'il avait acheté un luxueux penthouse dans le quartier le plus chic de Londre alors qu'il venais de déclarer le magasin en faillite. J'ai pu prouver qu'il avait détourné des fonds sur son compte personnel.

- Aïe ! dit Marvin avec une grimace.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Kevin, le regard brillant de curiosité.

- Cet homme ne dirigera plus jamais aucune société, répondit Drago a la place d'Hermione. Tout comme je ne serai plu le meilleur parti de la ville si Hermione le décide.

Le sourire gêné de Kevin et Marvin indiqua qu'ils avaient perçu la tension qui montait entre leurs interlocuteurs. Hermione gémit intérieurement. Il ne manque plus que Kevin et Marvin s'imaginent que ses rapports avec Drago dépassaient le cadre professionnel !

En sortant du restaurant, Kevin et Marvin manifestèrent me désir de poursuivre la soirée dans un bar Karaoké tout proche. Bien que ce genre de distraction ne fût pas sa tasse de thé, Hermione se surprit à rire aux éclats et a taper des mains pour encourager les clients qui s'essayaient à la chanson avec plus ou moins de talent.

Cependant elle restait intensément consciente de la présence virile de Drago, de son pied qui battait la mesure tout contre le sien, de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Les lumières tamisées, l'intimité de leur box situé au fond de la salle lui donnaient presque envie d'oublier qu'elle passait la soirée avec Drago pour des raison strictement professionnelles.

Elle sursauta quand Drago se pencha vers elle et demanda :

- Et pour vous, ce sera quoi ?

Comme elle le regardait sans comprendre, il indiqua la scène.

- Qu'allez-vous nous chanter ?

- Rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Et ca se dit gryffondor. Peureuse !

Elle se redressa vivement et le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'ai plus chanté depuis mes 7 ans.

- Pas même sous la douche ?

-ce n'est pas pareil. Personne ne m'entend.

Une étincelle de malice pétilla dans le regard de Drago.

- Alors vous chantez sous la douche. C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que c'était votre genre.

- C'est le votre ?

- J'aime faire beaucoup de choses sous la douche. Entre autres, chanter.

- Mais êtes-vous doué pour l'une de ces choses ?

Le rire de Drago fit se retourner Kevin et Marvin qui regardaient un sexagénaire chanter sa version torturée de _Midnight Train_ to Georgia.

Hermione frissonna légèrement. Le rire de Drago avait quelque chose de sensuel et d'envoutant.

- On ne peut pas venir ici sans monter sur scène, déclara-t-il. Kevin et Marvin vont participer, croyez-moi.

Effectivement,leurs compagnons chantèrent un tube de rap en duo. Tout en les applaudissant vigoureusement, Hermione commenta :

- On voit qu'ils n'en son pas à leur coup d'essai. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils aimaient chanter. Où trouvent-ils le temps de s'exercer avec leurs horaires de travail infernaux ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Merlin seul le sait.

Quand les deux informaticiens revinrent à leur table, il adressa un sourire de défi à Hermione.

- Si vous y allez, j'irai aussi.

Piquée dans son orgueil, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine du Dj pour l'informer de la chanson qu'elle avait choisi. Puis elle gagna la scène.

Dés les premières note de musique, elle ferma les yeux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de_ Close To You_ de Carpenters, une chanson mélancolique qui convenait parfaitement a son timbre de voix un peu rauque.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard intense de Drago, elle faillit perdre le tempo. Des sentiments étranges se bousculèrent dans son cœur alors qu'elle commençait à éprouvait l'excitation d'une course folle contre le vent et en même temps la douce langueur d'un après-midi torride d'été passé dans un hamac.

Durant tout le temps où elle chantait, Drago continua de la fixer comme s'il avait envie de bondir sur la scène pour la prendre dans ses bras et fuir avec elle dan un endroit où ils seraient seuls.

Ignorant les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle refixa le micro sur son pied et se dirigea vers sa place d'un pas mal assuré, sourde aux applaudissement qui crépitaient autour d'elle.

En chemin, elle croisa Drago qui gagnait la scène a son tour.

- Vous m'avez impressionné, chuchota-t-il en l'enveloppant d'un regard de braise. Vous devriez faire plein plus que chanter sous la douche.

Elle murmura un faible merci en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Lorsque quelque secondes plus tard, elle reconnut les premières notes de la chanson qu'il avait choisie. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise alors qu'il commençait a chanter sans la quittant d'yeux lui dédiant sa chanson de _Miss independante_ de N-yo. Comprenant le but de Drago en choisissant cette chanson, Kevin et Marvin la considérèrent avec amusement, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle était fascinée par Drago, par l'émotion avec laquelle il chantait l'attirance déraisonnable qu'il éprouvait pour une femme qui était impénétrable. Elle se sentit fondre.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les autres clients bar, sur les allées et venues des serveurs chargés de lourds plateaux,mais son regard revenait constamment vers l'homme éclairé par des spots. Son expression était comme sa voix ; ensorcelante, sexy, pleine de promesses sensuelles. Et il semblait ne voir qu'elle, ne chanter que pour elle.

Merlin !

Pour combattre son émoi, elle acheva son Martini d'une traite et en commanda un second.

Lorsqu'il se tut , Drago s'inclina très bas et remercia le DJ . Hermione remarqua que plusieurs femmes lui adressaient des sourires langoureux tandis qu'il revenait vers leur table.

Il venait de lui montrer qu'il était doué pour le chant . Et à sa grande consternation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait aurait l'occasion de découvrir ce qu'il savait faire d'autre sous le douche.

(=^.^=)

Tout en regagnant sa table , Drago cherchait comment il pourrait se débarrasser rapidement des génies de la _Silicon Valley_ sans être remarqua qu'Hermione semblait en proie à une nervosité extrême. Elle regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

L'aire était tellement chargé de tension sexuelle entre eux qu'il était certain que s'il la touchait, ils finiraient dans un vestiaire vide à s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements.

Il avait choisi _Miss independante_ sur une impulsion, pour s'amuser et la provoquer. Mais lorsqu'Hermione l'avait regardé comme s'il était le seul homme sur terre, il avait été submergé par un désir presque animal. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette attirance dévastatrice, ce besoin viscéral de prendre une femme dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, Marvin donna un coup de coude a son associé.

- Il n'y a pas a dire. Drago sais chanter et s' nous as battus à plate couture.

Kevin hocha la tête.

- Le T-shirt, l'imitation de N-yo... A mon grand regret,je suis d'accord avec toi.

Drago Sourit. Il savait comment mettre un terme à la soirée.

- Vous êtes sur mon territoire. Il fallait que je l'emporte, c'était une question d'honneur.

Prenant quelques billets dans son portefeuille, il les posa sur la table.

- Puisque je suis le grand vainqueurs, je peux partir la tête haute.

Tandis que Kevin et Marvin le remerciaient pour l'excellente soirée, il remarqua qu'Hermione le silence et jouait avec son verre vide.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il à mi-vois.

Elle mit une éternité à le regarder en face.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Tout en suivant les deux génies vers la sortie, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Une partie de lui-même avait hâte de raccompagner Kevin et Marvin à leur hôtel, l'autre lui criait qu'il devais déposer Hermione chez elle d'abord, parce que rester seul avec elle était une très mauvaise idée. Il était censé l'aider à écrire un article qui lui vaudrait la promotion qu'elle souhaitait tant, et par la même occasion l'empêcher de tremper sa plume dans du vitriol pour commenter ses frasques. Cependant, ce soir, il ne pensait plus qu'a l'emmener dans son lit.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser des sentiments contradictoires. Kevin se retourna et annonça :

- L'équipe de sécurité tient à prévenir tous les clients qui partent que des _paparazz_i campent devant la porte. On ignore qui ils attendent.

- Un ami à vous ? demanda ironiquement Drago à Hermione.

- Si quelqu'un sais appeler un _paparazzo_, c'est vous , il me semble, riposta-t-elle en faisant allusion au photographe qu'il avait fait venir devant _La Sentinelle._

Il leva une main apaisante.

-Ne montez pas sur vos grand plaisantais.

- Ce n'est pas forcément nous qu'ils guettent, murmura Hermione. Il y as beaucoup de pubs et de cabarets dans la rue. Ils espèrent peut être croiser une célébrité au hasard.

Le visage sombre, son compagnon sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche.

- Le fait est qu'ils sont devant la porte et qu'ils ne manqueront pas de nous reconnaitre.

Surprenant son regard affolé, il demanda:

- Qu'y a--il ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble ! surtout quittant un bar pour monter dans la même voiture alors que Sybil vient de publier votre démenti concernant notre prétendre liaison.

Drago eut presque pitié d'elle. Il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude car il n'avait que trop souvent été harcelé par des journalistes en quête de scoop.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Hermione Granger.

- Je ne veux pas sortir maintenant ! s'écria-elle en reculant vers la salle.

Il la pris gentiment par la main.

- Calmez-vous. Nous allons miser sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous et nous emprunterons la sortie de secours en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mur à escalader.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Non.

- Je vous ferai la courte échelle. A moins que vous ayez une meilleur idée.

Le soupir d'Hermione trahit son sentiment d'impuissance.

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre congé de nos amis.

Drago s'adresse aux deux génies.

- Messieurs, je crois que c'est ici que nos chemin se séparent, du moins pour ce soir. Hermione et moi allons sortir par-derrière et vous laisser distraire les photographes.

Marvin donna un coup de coude a son ami !

- as-tu remarquer que comme les héros de cinéma, il part toujours avec la jolie fille à la fin ? demanda-t-il en riant

Drago rit de bon cœur.

- Presque toujours, corrigea-t-il avec humour.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. San savoir pourquoi, elle était irritée par ce rappel du succès de son compagnon au prés du sexe faible.

- Vous voyez ? Votre mauvaise réputation a atteint la cote ouest.

Laissant les deux génies affronter les photographes, ils quittèrent le bar par la sortie de secours. Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, ils n'eurent pas de mur à escalader ou d'escalier branlant a minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans la jaguar de Drago.

Tout en lançant le moteur, celui-ci commenta :

- Vous avez eu un aperçu de c qu'est une bonne soirée pour les génies de la high-tech.

- J'ai trouvé Kevin et Marvin adorables et gentils.

- Et pas moi ?

- J'ai surtout remarqué que vous étiez un homme de ressources et de sang-froid.

Dago se rembrunit.

- A force de voir ma vie étalée dans les magazines à scandale, j'ai appris a repérer les issues de secours ou que j'aille.

Ne voulant pas froisser sa passagère en lui rappelant qu'elle avait contribué à lui faire haïr les journalistes,il changea adroitement de sujet.

- Votre travail tel que vous l'avez décrit me semble intéressant. Je me demande pourquoi vous lui préférez l'actualité économique.

A son regard, il comprit qu'elle était surprise par sa remarque.

- Mon travail a ses avantages, concéda-t-elle. Mais _La sentinelle_ ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec les magazines people nationaux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je me doutais que l'ambition n'était pas étrangère à vos projets. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas présenter votre candidature à un journal à tirage national ?

Hermione prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre:

- Je sais que vous aurez du mal à me croire , mais je suis lasse d'énumérer les conquêtes de Buffy mangeuse d'homme. Et parfois , raconter les excès des célébrités d'avoir le cœur bien accroché.

- Je ne voit pas pourquoi.

- Je ne prend aucun plaisir à révéler des secret qui risquent de faire souffrir des gens qui ricochet.

Cet aveu surprit Drago au plus haut point. De fait, s'aperçut-il, c'était tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le travail de sa compagne qui l'avait étonnée. Certes, il était toujours furieux d'avoir fait trop souvent les frais de son humour corrosif, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait un peu trop rapidement conclu qu'elle gagnait se vie en publiant des mensonges éhontés.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire la chronique de Mlle Ragots présentait l'intérêt d'un traité de sociologie qui décrit les mœurs d'une catégorie social à une époque donnée. Mais il admettait volontiers que les travers des personnes qu'il fréquentait, en particulier de certaines femmes, prêtaient à la dérision.

Il était néanmoins heureux qu'elle ait eu un aperçu des trésors d'astuce qu'il fallait souvent déployer pour échapper aux _paparazzi_. Il avait lu l'inquiétude et la détresse dans ses grands yeux chocolats et il avait éprouvé une légère satisfaction à la savoir stressée à l'idée de voir éteindre l'inévitable incendie déclenché par la parution d'une photo compromettante dans les médias.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, il vint lui ouvrir sa portière et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ses clés à la main, elle leva vers lui un regard timide.

- Je vous remercie, cette soirée était très agréable.

- De rien.

La vulnérabilité qu'il lut sur son visage l'attendrit et l'intrigua en même temps. Avait-elle ce même air gêné quand ses chevaliers servants la ramenaient chez elle ? Il chassa résolument cette pensée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il détestait l'imaginer avec d'autres hommes. Peu importait ce que ces crétins faisaient ou non.

Lui voulais l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Lorsqu'il se penche vers elle, elle recula avec un rire nerveux.

- Vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du marché.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Même si j'ai beaucoup appris sur le monde de l'industrie informatique et en particulier sur la conception et la commercialisation de logiciels, je n'ai pas recueilli une miette d'information importante sur Malfoy Entreprises.

Elle darda sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à la société de Kevin et Marvin ?

Quel joli menton , elle avait ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Et ce cou gracile , cette poitrine plus parfaite que dans ses fantasmes d'adolescent.

- Vous m'écoutez ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Oui Oui.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il s'arracha à la contemplation de ses rondeurs tentantes et s'efforça de se remémorer le sujet de leurs conversation.

- J'ai accepté de vous laisser visiter tous les services de la société mais pas de vous révéler des projets confidentiels.

Pour couper court a toute protestation, il expliqua:

- Ce genre d'information se monnaye très cher.

- Vous me croyez capable de vendre vos secrets de production ou de me rendre coupable de délit d'initié ? s'indigna Hermione.

Il lui tapote le bout du nez.

- Pas vous personnellement. Disons que notre politique de confidentialité s'applique a toutes les personnes étrangers à la société. Moins il y as d'exceptions, moins il y a de risque de fuite.

Elle était a croquer quand la colère enflammait ses joues et incendiait ses beaux yeux chocolats.

- Cependant, je suis disposé à vous donner un indice, ajouta-t-il d'un ton magnanime.

- Je vous écoute.

L'excitation et l'intérêt remplacèrent la colère dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Nanotechnologie.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité. Vous ne me direz qu'un misérable mot ?

Contenant un sourire, Drago se pencha de nouveau vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura d'autres.

Tandis qu'il remontait dans sa voiture, il sur qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il se demanda une fois de plus comment une journaliste qui ne le considérait que comme un tremplin vers une promotion pouvait allumer en lui un désir aussi violent.

* * *

Voiliiiiiii Voilouuu J'espère que vous avez aimer ^^'

j'attends vos reviews =DDDD


End file.
